1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm supports and more particularly pertains to a new firearm support apparatus for supporting a firearm during the discharge of the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearm supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,135 describes a device for supporting a firearm during discharge of the firearm. Another type of firearm support is U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,687 having a fore stock support assembly and a butt stock support assembly that are support from a support surface to support a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,751 has a barrel support for supporting a barrel of a firearm and a stock support for supporting the stock of the firearm while the firearm is being discharged. U.S. Pat. No. 691,912 has a mount that is selectively coupled to a gun to support the gun while the gun is being discharged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,938 has a magnetic holding means for engaging the metal parts of the firearm to inhibit movement of the firearm with respect to the gun rest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,988 has a portable rifle rest that that can be placed on a surface and support a rifle while the rifle is being sighted in. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,314 has a support with front and rear support members for supporting the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,616 has a portable firearm rest with a T-shaped base and a fore rest to receive the barrel of the firearm with a recoil slide to absorb the recoil when the firearm is fired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,575 has a riffle support apparatus for supporting a rifle above a support surface during discharge of the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,783 has a device for supporting a firearm during discharge of the firearm and to facilitate sighting of the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,944 has a mechanism for supporting a gun that allows for adjustment of the barrel of the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,041 has a rifle rest for support a rifle and allows for the rifle to be rotated and tilted as desired by the user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 471,248 shows a rifle rest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the accommodation of wind during discharge of the firearm.